dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Doll Nanami-Chan
is an original science fiction manga series written and illustrated by Mokuseizaiju, published by Micro Magazine's Manga Gocha. Many characters and elements here serve as integral plot points for the Dead Or School video game, since they share the same universe albeit with a large timeframe gap. Plot In the near future, robots with a feminine form known as Machine Dolls have become significantly popular in Japan especially among men, who modify them for their personal convenience and pleasure. After 5 years, the government has declared ownership of Machine Dolls as illegal due to the various societal problems they triggered: an increase in shut-ins, unemployed and unmarried men. Because of this, a widespread dismantling movement has started, with owners nationwide getting Scarlet Papers in the mail. Noriko Takami was born and raised in a troubled family. She recently lost her mother and her father was nowhere to be found. As she herself was a bit of a delinquent in junior-high school, none of Noriko's relatives wanted to take her in. They decided to leave a Machine Doll called Nanami to serve as her guardian. Since she didn't like the idea of getting help from relatives who badmouth her mother, Noriko initially throws Nanami out, but almost immediately reconsiders and the two start living together. They've only been with each other less than a couple of days when a dismantling operative named Dan Monbetsu forces himself into Noriko's apartment, dead set on destroying the Machine Doll. Noriko gets critically injured trying to protect Nanami. Nanami goes into Medical Mode and operates on Noriko, transplanting her core to the latter to serve as an artificial heart. She even goes against her Robotomy programming and attacks Monbetsu because he was the one responsible for Noriko's injury. Nanami later ceases to function due to her missing core. Noriko, now a quarter-Machine Doll, takes it upon herself to find a spare core for Nanami's sake. Characters *Noriko Takami *Nanami *Yoshitaka Yanagida *Fou *Isao Ami *Luna *Dan Monbetsu Connection To Dead Or School NOTE: Dead Or School serves as a what-if scenario of a possible future in the manga. As such if the manga's story continues, some events may or may not be relevant to the game. As more and more Machine Dolls shed the limitations of their Robotomy programming, they start to rebel against the humans in a bid to survive. The confrontation was at a stalemate for 3 years, with both sides eventually resorting to bioweapons to turn the tide of the war. Humans spread a computer virus that turned the Machine Dolls into berserkers. Likewise, the Machine Dolls proliferated a bioweapon that turned many humans into Mutants. All throughout the conflict, Yoshitaka and Fou stayed neutral, with Yoshitaka doing everything in his power to protect Fou from both humans and mutants. Fou in turn, gathered many of the surviving humans and sent them to the underground, manipulated their memories and spent the next several years fighting both the berserker Machine Dolls and the Mutants. Yoshitaka sought refuge in Asakusa, trying to find a way to end the conflict once and for all. Dr. Ami was also part of a faction of humans fighting both the Mutants and berserker Machine Dolls to take back the surface. They made several detailed plans for it, but they all ended in miserable failure. To that end, they established the "Basement Plan" which will be put into effect as a last resort if certain conditions became unfavorable for humans. He later founded the Civilization Investigators]. Noriko Takami was among the surviving humans. The war may have intensified around the time that she was in high school. She settled in the Ikebukuro underground and later had a daughter. Though her memories were likewise wiped by Fou, the uniform she once wore made her recall some things about her life from 78 years ago. Upon telling this to her granddaughter Hisako, the latter becomes determined to go to the surface to eather find or establish a school, setting the stage for the game. Nanami's fate however, is unknown. Gallery MDNC_HS_Uniform.jpg|3 high school students in the manga. The uniform is the same one that Hisako wears in the game. DOSMD.jpg|A shop display of Machine Dolls. CG from the Dead Or School video game. Notes & Trivia *Though many of the characters from the manga appear in the game, the comic books also appear and are part of a sub-objective in Akihabara. Hisako even recognizes the silver-haired girl she encountered in Shinjuku as one of the characters there, making the manga a practical narrative of a true story in-universe. Category:Machine Doll Nanami-Chan